Ice Age
Ice Age is an American media franchise centering on a group of mammals surviving the Paleolithic ice age. It is produced by Blue Sky Studios, a division of 20th Century Fox, and featuring the voices of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, and Chris Wedge. Five films have been released in the series thus far with Ice Age in 2002, Ice Age: The Meltdown in 2006, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs in 2009, Ice Age: Continental Drift in 2012, and Ice Age: Collision Course in 2016. As of April 2016, the franchise had generated $6 billion in revenue, making it one of the highest-grossing media franchises of all time. Unfortunately, however, sequels in the series have received progressively worse reviews from critics and audiences alike, with the two most recent films being rated by Rotten Tomatoes at 37% and 15%, respectively, and there is some debate as to whether the franchise should eventually be put out to pasture to make way for newer, fresher productions on Blue Sky's part. Films Ice Age (2002) Sid, a talkative sloth, is left behind by his family and the herds of mammals journeying to the south. He meets Manny, a mammoth who travels to the north, and decides to follow him. When a humans' camp is attacked by tigers, a woman takes her baby and jumps into a river and falls over a waterfall. Before she disappears, the baby is rescued by Manny and Sid. The two animals decide to search for the father and return the baby to him. Diego, one of the tigers that attacked the humans, comes also claiming the baby, and the trio form an uneasy alliance during their journey to the humans. Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Manny, Sid, and Diego are currently living in a large valley surrounded by an enormously high ice wall on all sides. However, the trio discovers that the ice wall is actually a wall that is barely holding a massive body of water that could flood the valley to nearly a mile underwater. A vulture tells them that there is a boat at the other end of the valley that may save them all, but they only have three days to reach it or die. Manny is also having trouble fearing the fact that he may be the last mammoth left. Along the way, they meet Ellie, a mammoth who thinks she is a possum, and her possum brothers Crash and Eddie. As they begin to travel together, Manny learns, with help from Diego and Sid, that he must move on from his past. During their journey, Scrat the sabre-toothed squirrel has his own adventure. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Manny and Ellie are expecting their first child, meanwhile Scrat falls in love with fellow squirrel Scratte. Meanwhile, Diego is anxious about settling down for a domestic life with Manny's new family. Sid begins to wish for a family of his own, and steals some dinosaur eggs which leads to Sid ending up in a strange underground world where his herd must rescue him. The herd also meets an insane one-eyed weasel known as Buck who aids them on their quest. Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Taking place several years after the events of the third film, with Peaches now a teenager, Scrat's pursuit of acorns has world-changing consequences, separating Manny, Sid and Diego from the rest of their group. As they try to return home, they come into conflict with a pirate gang led by Captain Gutt. Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) Set after the events of Continental Drift, Scrat's pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him outside of Earth aboard a UFO, where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten the planet. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and reunite with Buck, who leads them on a journey to find a way to save the planet. In the PPC Minis from this continuum are Spellcheck Scrats. Missions in This Continuum * "Connecting the Dots" (crossover with The Incredibles, Portal, Megamind, Marvel Comics Universe, Jurassic Park, The Matrix, Death Note, Donkey Kong Country, Kim Possible, The Land Before Time, and a few miscellaneous others), Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti (DF) Category:Continua Category:Films